Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, computers, and so forth may be used by users to send messages, make calls, and for other forms of communication. To reach a particular person, a user may call the person's device, such as a mobile phone, and the person may answer the device. In some instances, the person may be notified that the user is calling the person's device. However, users may have more than one device, and more than one user may use a device for communication.